


[Podfic] These Lyrics Won't Make A Song by Hazel_3017

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hockey Player!Sid, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, Rock Star!Geno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Zhenya has wanted him since before they even met.





	[Podfic] These Lyrics Won't Make A Song by Hazel_3017

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Lyrics Won't Make a Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153988) by [hazel_3017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_3017/pseuds/hazel_3017). 



 

 **Title** : These Lyrics Won't Make A Song

 **Author** : Hazel_3017

 **Reader** : Brightnail

 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF

 **Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

 **Rating** : Explicit

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Zhenya has wanted him since before they even met.

 **Text** : [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153988)

 **Length** 00:19:15

 **Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mqgccyd1w2u1mac/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+These+Lyrics+Won%27t+Make+A+Song+by+Hazel_3017.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**

 

 


End file.
